


Oliver Hates Valentine's Day

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver claims to hate Valentine's Day. Connor calls bullshit.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Just quick Coliver Valentine's Day Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Hates Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/139301891908/do-you-have-a-headcanon-for-how-connor-and-oliver)

For weeks, Oliver keeps stressing how he doesn’t want to do anything and saying things like “Valentine’s Day is a Hallmark holiday created the stimulate the economy.” Connor tries to protest but then they just get into a round-robin argument about ‘vapid consumerism’ and ‘exploiting people’s emotions’ and ‘capitalizing on love’ and Connor gives up. Personally, he doesn’t really care either way about the holiday. He’s never had anyone to celebrate with before and, if Oliver doesn’t want them to celebrate it, they don’t have to.

But then they get a Valentine’s card in the mail from Oliver’s niece. It’s a Frozen valentine, one of the ones she probably passed out to her classmates in preschool, and reads “Hope You Have A Magical Valentine’s Day!” with Anna, Elsa, and Olaf all smiling. On the back, Oliver’s niece scribbled in red and pink crayon, over which Oliver’s sister-in-law wrote ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Uncle Oliver and Uncle Connor!’

Bullshit you hate Valentine’s Day, Connor thinks as he catches Oliver smiling softly as he reads the card and hangs it in a place of honor on the fridge. Connor listens as Oliver calls his niece to thank her for her lovely card and starts a little plotting.

So Valentine’s Day starts off like it’s any other Sunday. They have lazy sex followed by Connor rushing off to study group and Oliver meeting up with his friends for an afternoon out. But when Oliver comes back he finds Connor standing in the middle of the living room, which is weird. Connor said he’d be with his study group until after dinner.

“Hi!” Connor almost shouts. “You–you’re early.” He runs a suddenly sweating hand down his pants. He’s nervous. Why is he nervous?

“I am?” Oliver steps cautiously into the room. What is going on? Why does Connor look so freaked? Did Oliver walk in on something?

Then Oliver comes further into the room and sees what Connor’s got piled on the counter. It’s takeout from that Thai place down the block that Oliver loves but Connor can’t stand. And candles and flowers and decorations and what is Connor doing?

“I know.” Connor holds his hands up to ward off Oliver’s ‘We said we weren’t going to do anything!’ protest. “But it’s this is not a “Valentine’s” thing. It’s–it’s just that I’ve been missing you lately with class and work and stuff. And I thought we’d have a quiet night and–and watch a movie.” Connor pulls up his phone. “I made of list of some that you said you wanted to see and I added some things to the Netflix queue so you can pick whatever you want. And I know the food may get cold but you’ve said before that you like it better reheated, which is just ridiculous but–”

“It’s not ridiculous,” Oliver protests gently as he walks over. He’s so touched by all of this effort he’s not sure what to do. “Cold pizza is better than hot pizza,” he points out to illustrate the point.

Connor levels Oliver with a look. Sometimes Oliver is just dumb. “I’m not having this argument again.”

“Okay.” Oliver smiles, absurdly fond, and leans a hip against the counter near Connor’s own.

“Okay. Good.” Connor fumbles a little again. Oliver wasn’t supposed to walk in in the middle of set up; he was supposed to just come in and see it all. Connor wasn’t supposed to have to explain everything. “I got chocolate too, which is in a heart box but that’s not my fault,” Connor’s quick to insist. “You try to find chocolate in anything other than a heart in February.”

“I’ll take your word on it.”

Connor nods. “Um…there’s also some candles and–and stuff for later.”

“What sort of stuff?” Oliver grins as he plucks up the bag to peek.

“Just…” Connor rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “Just stuff.”

A teasing remark is on the tip of Oliver’s tongue but it quickly dies away. Connor looks so nervous and fumbling and isn’t that just the most remarkable thing?

Oliver cups Connor’s cheek. “You’re the sweetest man,” he whispers as he pulls Connor in.

Connor hums against Oliver’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ollie,” he mumbles against Oliver’s lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
